


B'shert

by xSuzerain



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tomo doesn't know how to make proposals and it shows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Storia partecipante dalla "Harry Potter's Birthday run!" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta.]Una ventata improvvisa di gelo lo fa rabbrividire, e mentre si stringe di più nella propria sciarpa blu è felice d'essere ormai giunto a destinazione. I Tre Manici di Scopa l'accoglie con un piacevole tepore, un vispo chiacchierio ed il caldo sorriso della proprietaria, che presto gli indica un tavolo – il solito, quello che sempre occupa ed a cui il suo appuntamento già siede. E' arrivato da qualche minuto, dice lei; sorridendo se possibile ancor più radiosamente, lascia lo raggiunga da solo e torna alle proprie faccende. E' certo gli abbia fatto l'occhiolino, ma finge di non notarlo.





	B'shert

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **B-PROJECT** non mi appartengono, e tutti i loro diritti sono sotto il copyright della **MAGES.** Trattandosi di una alternative!universe, l'opera contiene rimandi vari alla serie Harry Potter, i cui diritti appartengono a _J.K. Rowling._  
Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro; le situazioni narratevi sono invece di mia proprietà.  
**B'shert** è una parola di origine ebraica, il cui significato letterale è "destino"; si utilizza per intendere la ricerca di qualcuno che possa completarci pienamente. La trovavo adatta ad una situazione di dolcezza che preannuncia un futuro insieme - ovvero, l'esatta trama di questa storia.  
**Note dell'autrice:** Questa storia è il risultato di un rush dell'ultima ora, perché purtroppo la vita reale si è messa di mezzo e non ho avuto modo di scrivere quanto avrei voluto /ride Non riesco a capire se sono soddisfatta o meno del risultato, ma ogni occasione è buona per scrivere di questi due, che sono non ironicamente una delle mie gioie più grandi. E questa challenge era troppo bella per non partecipare! Così mi sono presa se non altro la soddisfazione di produrre qualcosa, fosse anche soltanto per tenermi allenata. (L)  
Ed ehi, se la storia vi è piaciuta, 

E' fiabesca, l'immagine di Hosgmeade d'inverno. I cumuli di neve bianca ai margini della strada e sui tetti la tinteggiano d'un candore pallido, ma ch'ironicamente s'accosta alla perfezione con i colori di edifici da sempre immobili nel tempo. Ad ogni passo le orme permangono nella neve, con il risultato ch'è facile stabilire quali siano i luoghi più frequentati; una gran quantità prosegue nella stessa direzione in cui è diretto, verso la locanda di Madama Rosmerta. Altre verso Mielandia o Zonko – sono in genere le più piccole di tutte, nota, e la cosa lo fa sorridere.   
Sa d'incanto, l'aria che si respira. E lui, sempre muovendosi verso il luogo del proprio appuntamento, si concede respirarla a lungo ed intensamente, tornando ad essere per un attimo soltanto ad essere un ragazzino pieno di stupore e meraviglia. E del resto, a guardarla in momenti come quello, persino all'essere più privo di magia al mondo quella cittadina parrebbe tanto bella da essere irreale.  
Una ventata improvvisa di gelo lo fa rabbrividire, e mentre si stringe di più nella propria sciarpa blu è felice d'essere ormai giunto a destinazione. I Tre Manici di Scopa l'accoglie con un piacevole tepore, un vispo chiacchierio ed il caldo sorriso della proprietaria, che presto gli indica un tavolo – il solito, quello che sempre occupa ed a cui il suo appuntamento già siede. E' arrivato da qualche minuto, dice lei; sorridendo se possibile ancor più radiosamente, lascia lo raggiunga da solo e torna alle proprie faccende. E' certo gli abbia fatto l'occhiolino, ma finge di non notarlo.  
Tomohisa non lo nota nell'immediato. Sembra essere sovrappensiero, ma basta il rumore dei suoi passi perché si scuota quanto basta, e volgendosi nella sua direzione l'accolga con un sorriso ancor più radioso di quello che solo poc'anzi gli è stato rivolto. Lui ricambia pacatamente, e piano scosta la sedia per sederglisi di fronte; si sfila persino la sciarpa con i colori di Corvonero, e l'appoggia sulle proprie gambe dopo averla ripiegata con cura. Per tutto il tempo, il Grifondoro non parla né dice nulla – gli piace, se dev'essere sincero, che gli dia il tempo di mettersi a proprio agio; l'intravede solo fare un cenno verso il bancone, probabilmente per chiedere al personale di portare da bere anche per lui. Non c'è bisogno di specificare cosa, d'altra parte – sono anni che frequentano quel posto, ed anni che Kazuna fa la stessa ordinazione, vuoi per abitudine o semplice preferenza. Di suo, l'altro non ha mai chiesto il perché.   
E' lui a rompere il silenzio, instaurando un contatto visivo. Poggia la propria mano sul tavolo in legno, e tamburella le dita in attesa dell'arrivo della propria bevanda; il gesto altrui è veloce, come sempre – allunga piano la mano, e con delicatezza estrema gliel'appoggia sopra. Lo lascia fare, e per Tomohisa sembra significare molto perché il modo in cui si rilassa è palese più che mai. Riesce persino a mettere temporaneamente da parte qualunque fosse la cosa che lo distraeva prima del suo arrivo, e prende mollemente ad accarezzargli il dorso con il pollice.  
«Scusa se ci ho messo un po'.»  
«Oh, nessun problema. Non ho aspettato troppo.»  
Sa ch’è una bugia e sbuffa con fare divertito, come a dire che non gli crede nemmeno un po’. Colto in flagrante, lui ridacchia – ma la burrobirra di Kazuna arriva pochi attimi a seguire, e ogni tentativo di rimprovero si perde in un nulla di fatto.   
«Quindi, di cos’è che volevi parlarmi?»   
Un sospiro morbido e di nuovo si rilassa, e piano intreccia le loro dita. E’ l’anno dei M.A.G.O, ed è poco il tempo che possono concedersi trascorrere assieme; così, persino lui ch’in genere è dei due il più riservato decide concedersi qualche libertà in pubblico. Solleva il boccale con la mano libera e piano lo porta alle labbra – è il suo turno d’attendere i tempi altrui, si dice.   
Eppure c'è da parte di lui un'esitazione cui non è abituato, e che lo porta, una volta smesso di bere ed appoggiato di nuovo il bicchiere sul tavolo in legno, a guardarlo interrogativo. Lui inspira a lungo; e poi, come se nulla fosse accaduto, torna ad essere il solito Tomohisa. Persino il sorriso sulle sue labbra appare invariato, come se mai fosse svanito veramente.   
«... Sai, pensavo. Quest'anno avremo gli esami.»  
L'espressione resta interrogativa. Inarca un sopracciglio addirittura, e soltanto annuisce, così da non interromperlo. Lui attende un momento, per essere sicuro di poter proseguire.  
«E che una volta diplomati ci vedremo meno spesso.»  
Tace. Non s'irrigidisce, ma lo guarda ora con maggiore serietà – mentirebbe se dicesse che s'aspettava un discorso del genere quando, quella mattina a colazione, l'altro si era avvicinato al suo tavolo per chiedergli di dedicargli il pomeriggio. Ma non oserebbe mai interromperlo, e così non lo fa; non riesce tuttavia ad evitare di stringergli di più la mano, a cercare un conforto ed una rassicurazione che Tomohisa non manca ricambiare nell'immediato. Sorride con quell'intima gentilezza che sa essere solo sua. E tanto basta perché i pensieri negativi l'abbandonino così come sono arrivati.  
«Tranquillo Kazu, non sto pensando a niente di estremo. Più o meno.»   
«... Definisci questo “più o meno”, Tomohisa.»  
Lui ridacchia.   
«Non ti fidi di me, uh.»  
«No.» ma non c'è cattiveria alcuna nella voce. «In questi anni ho imparato che il tuo cervello ha una maniera tutta sua di elaborare le cose.»  
Non lo nega, e percepisce anzi nello sguardo che gli rivolge delle tacite scuse. Di nuovo si concede sospirare, ma nella sua stanchezza v'è un che di divertito palese, agli occhi di chi lo conosce quel tanto che basta. In fin dei conti, di Tomohisa ama anche quello – l'essere per certe cose quasi _innocente_, come se non avesse mai smesso di essere un ragazzino. Un cenno del capo, che s'accompagna ad un «Su, continua.», e con l'indice della mano libera sfiora ora il bordo del proprio boccale di burrobirra.  
Di nuovo, tuttavia, l'altro s'interrompe per un secondo, ed inclina quel tanto che basta a recuperare dalle tasche del proprio cappotto quel che si rivela essere un cofanetto. E' semplice, privo di decorazioni alcune, così che dedurne il contenuto gli risulta piuttosto difficile; sposta di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, dunque, anche quando Tomohisa lo spinge nella sua direzione e addirittura interrompe il loro contatto fisico con l'ovvia intenzione di aprirlo, una volta terminato di parlare.   
«Voglio continuare a vederti tutti i giorni.» dice. E c'è nella voce una sfumatura così intima e personale che ad imbarazzarlo forse basterebbe quello – perché quello è un tono che conosce, e che di rado gli ha visto usare in situazioni di semplice quotidianità.  
«Ma non avevo idea di come fare. Vogliamo fare cose diverse, dopo il diploma, e non ti avrei mai chiesto niente di troppo egoista.» prende una pausa lunga, ed il cofanetto tra le mani. Lo rigira un paio di volte, e Kazuna si chiede se persino lui, forse, non provi in quel momento una punta d'imbarazzo. Lui d'altro canto ha quasi la totale certezza d'essere arrossito, sebbene non eccessivamente. «Così ne ho parlato con Ryuuji, e alla fine ho trovato una… soluzione, forse.»   
All’interno del cofanetto c’è una chiave. Una semplice chiave di metallo, persino moderna per gli standard del mondo magico – con cura, come se si trattasse d’un oggetto prezioso, Tomohisa la prende e tenendola nel palmo della mano gliela porge. Parla, e lo fa senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo, senza mai variare la morbidezza con cui gli si rivolge; parla, e Kazuna ha l’impressione di percepire, in quella singola richiesta, anni ed anni di espressioni, di baci, di carezze. Lo fa senza che sia necessario niente più di questo. Lo fa senza che si renda necessario toccarlo davvero.   
«Verresti a vivere con me, Kazu?»   
E non c’è da sorprendersi che distolga lo sguardo, e per un attimo addirittura nasconda il viso tra le mani; Tomohisa, almeno, non si sorprende, e solo lo guarda, solo aspetta – di nuovo, e benché quotidianità delle loro interazioni in quel momento persino quello ha il potere di fargli battere il cuore ancor più di quanto già non faccia.   
«... Sei davvero un idiota.»   
Ma poggia la mano su quella di lui che stringe la chiave, e l’accoglie nella propria. E basta quello. Nessuno dei due ha bisogno di altro.   
«Mancano mesi alla fine della scuola.»  
«Non avrei mai potuto aspettare mesi interi per sapere che un giorno ti avrei trovato a casa.»  
Non risponde. Non a voce almeno – ed è il turno di Tomohisa di essere sorpreso; dalla maniera in cui si sporge nella sua direzione, dal modo in cui poggia le labbra sulle sue, dal fatto che non sembri importargli d’avere più di uno sguardo puntato su di sé. E qualcuno forse applaude, ed altri sorridono, ed altri urlano le proprie congratulazioni.  
Non importa a nessuno dei due. Entrambi, hanno tra le mani il regalo più grande. 


End file.
